


Wedding Night

by myhamartia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Kind of giggly sex??, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Wedding Night, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/myhamartia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance come home after their wedding and... well, they consummate the marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

Keith follows Lance into their apartment, turning to shut the door behind them. When he turns back, Lance has stepped forward; his palms now cupped Keith’s face and he leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his lips. Keith’s lips turned up in a smile against his husband’s lips in a smile while he brought his hands up - one on Lance’s shoulder and one slipped into the opening of his button down shirt to press against his chest.

    “Hey guess what,” Lance breathed, pulling away and resting his forehead again Keith’s.

    “What?” Keith sighed softly. He took a half a step closer to Lance and waited until the taller of them continued.

    “We’re married.” Lance’s voice holds a gleeful twinge to it and it makes Keith’s grin as he rolls his eyes.

    He dips back in, kissing Lance gently. “I know,” he breathed against his lips. It was hard to see in the dark apartment, but a glimmer shone through Lance’s eyes. It warmed Keith’s skin up and caused his heart to pump just a bit faster. “The reception was nice.” He moved closer. In a matter of seconds, they were wrapped up in each other, slowly swaying in a circle to a song that had played at their wedding reception. It had played in Keith’s mind over and over ever since he and Lance had first danced to it. Lance pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear, but kept quiet for once. “The cake was good.”

    “I’m telling you,” Lance grinned against his ear and tightened his grip on the fabric of Keith’s jacket the tiniest bit, “Hunk is a man of many fucking amazing talents.” Keith laughed, tucking his chin into Lance’s shoulder.

    There’s a moment of silence. Keith felt like his body was slowly unwinding after such a stressful day. He slowly let his body relax into Lance’s arms. They were still swaying quietly in the dark entry way, neither making much more sound than it took to breathe. Lance dipped his head to rest against Keith’s shoulder. His lips brushed against the exposed skin of his neck when Lance spoke again.

    “I love you,” he whispered.

    Keith smiled. “I guess I can tolerate you,” he teased.

    Lance pulled away, an incredulous look on his face. “Tolerate?!” he exclaimed at a normal volume, making Keith wince a little at the sudden increase in volume. He leaned up and kissed him, effectively shutting off the rant that was started to come.

    He leaned back, pulling Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth as he did. “Yeah. Tolerate.” Lance snorted and rolled his eyes, otherwise he let it lie and they continued dancing.

    At least they did until Lance pressed a butterfly kiss to the hinge of his jaw. He kissed around his husband’s skin, the sharp line of his jaw and the smooth warmth of his throat. Keith’s pulse quickened under Lance’s lips and his hand slipped up to thread his fingers through Lance’s soft hair.  _ I condition it, _ he briefly remembers Lance once saying,  _ it works wonders and my hair is a soft as a goddamn cloud. _

    Keith let out a breath and his shoulders shuddered as Lance languidly sucked into his skin. Lance’s hands drifted down until they were firmly sat on his hips.Keith huffed, shifting closer to the other man, tightening his fingers in Lance’s hair. Lance’s right hand inched down until it guided Keith’s legs leg up and to hook around his waist. Keith shifted his weight to his right leg momentarily before that one too, mirrored the other, wrapped around Lance’s hips and locked at the ankle. Lance held an arm under his ass to help support him, otherwise he kept kissing the other man.

    Slowly, Lance blindly made the short trip down the hallway and into their bedroom, knocking the door open with his foot and quickly going in and laying Keith under him. Keith exclaimed suddenly, arching his back with a curse. His hand went behind his back until he fished out a plastic clothes hanger from behind him. He tossed it aside before Lance was lunging for him again, leaning him down against the mattress with a small sound while his hand went to cradle the back of Keith’s head. He crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Keith’s hips. He bent back down, pressing a kiss to his lips before mouthing down his neck, teeth scraping and tongue lathing overheated skin. He languidly sucks on a patch of skin behind his earlobe, causing Keith to let out a breath and bring his hand up to thread through Lance’s hair.

    Lance fiddled with the buttons of Keith’s white shirt, quickly undoing each one with precision. He pulled the shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and undid the last remaining buttons, pushing the fabric aside until he was met with Keith’s undershirt. He sighed into Keith’s mouth and pulled away a bit.

    “Here,” he breathed, prompting Keith to sit up so he could slide the jacket and shirt off Keith’s shoulders before taking the hem of Keith’s undershirt and tugging it over his head. Keith lifted his arms in aid, but when he brought them down he began to go at Lance’s clothing with much the same vigor, though nearly popping buttons in his hurry.

    It ended with his sliding Lance’s belt out of his pants and tossing it aside carelessly. He toed off his shoes quickly before lying back. He hooked Lance’s belt loops with his index fingers and pulled him closer as he leaned back into the mattress. Lance took a second to kick off his own shoes before succumbing to Keith’s pulling, nearly falling on top of his husband, their foreheads bumping and Lance’s elbow landing painfully on Keith’s arm. Lance breathed out a rough comment that had Keith pausing, a smile cracking on his face. Both laughed quietly, faces bright as they took a moment. Keith kissed Lance’s cheek just before the young man was kissing down his husband’s body until he had to slip off of the bed and kneel to the floor in between Keith’s legs to reach the man’s pants. His fingers messed with the belt buckle until it came free and he was pulling it slowly out of Keith’s gray pants.

    He hooked his fingers into the waist of Keith’s pants and slid them down over his ass and down his thighs until they pooled at the floor and Lance was able to mouth at Keith’s inner thigh and pulling the other one to rest over his shoulder. Keith groaned lowly when Lance puffed a hot breath onto Keith’s penis, his hands twisting into the sheets.

    Lance placed a tiny kiss to the head of Keith’s cock but otherwise ignored it, instead dipping his head lower. Keith’s other leg was hooked over Lance’s shoulders with one of Lance’s arms looping around them and his other hand pushing Keith’s leg up so he could have a better angle to Keith’s ass.

    He leaned in, tongue rubbing around the rim of Keith’s asshole before dipping in, licking and rubbing around Keith’s walls. Spit dribbled down Lance’s chin but he didn’t move to wipe it off just yet. Keith made quiet noises above him, writhing at the feeling of Lance inside him, darting his tongue in and out of his hole. Keith panted lightly, whining Lance’s name. Lance’s eyes flicked up, eyebrow lifted as he appraised his husband. His tongue never stopped moving for more than a few seconds while he looked up at Keith.

   The other man just groaned low in his throat and brought a hand to twist into Lance’s hair, his head dropping back in defeat.

    “Fuck,” he swore when Lance pulled back. He brought his head up to look at Lance who was now kissing up his stomach. Lance kissed him deeply, groaning as he did, grinding against Keith’s thigh with one knee on the bed, his other foot still planted firmly on their bedroom floor. Keith panted, bucking his hips up in need, trying to search for the friction he knew Lance was getting. He didn’t get it, however, when Lance pulled back with half lidded eyes and a string of saliva connecting their mouths for another second before it broke.

    “Slide up on the bed,” Lance said, nodding to the head of the bed before he pulled away. Keith crawled backwards until he was nestled comfortably on their pillows. He watched Lance wiggle out of his pants and make a short stop to reach into the drawers beside the bed before he climbed back onto the bed. He fiddled with the cap of the little bottle of lube for a brief moment, sitting on his knees until he could coat his fingers with an even amount of lube. When he did, he leaned back over Keith in order to kiss him, licking into his mouth as he circled his finger around Keith’s rim. He dipped his finger in, working it to the first knuckle, and then the second. He kissed Keith as he prepped him, swallowing every moan Keith let out as he did.

    Keith huffed and panted, barely being able to concentrate on Lance’s mouth when Lance added a second finger, twisting and scissoring them in only the best mind blowing ways.

    He squirmed, letting out a surprised exclamation when Lance’s middle finger brushed his prostate. His back arched off the bed breaking the kiss as he let out a needy groan. Lance twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers upward until Keith let out a shout, grinding his hips down against Lance’s fingers.

    Lance slowly pulled his fingers from Keith and quickly snatched for the condom that he had tossed onto the mattress next to the forgotten bottle of lubricant. He unwrapped it and rolled it onto his cock with a practiced ease. He rubbed some more lube onto his length and finally moved in between Keith’s legs. He pushed one of Keith’s legs back to his chest, his hand gripping his thigh as he scooted in closer on his knees until the tip of his cock prodded Keith’s hole.

    Lance looked up to Keith, a question in his lust clouded eyes. Keith nodded. “Fucking stick it in me,” he sighed. Lance paused in every moment, freezing stiff for a split second before laughing. He bent over Keith and pressed a kiss to to corner of Keith’s mouth. Keith laughed along until Lance pushed forward, his chest still expanding with lingering giggles.

    After a moment of thrusting in and out slowly, Lance reached up and threaded their fingers together. He pulled out, eliciting a groan from both of them. It wasn’t long before Lance was sliding in and out of Keith frantically, kissing and mouthing at Keith’s chest, leaving marks along his collarbone. Lance panted heavily, squeezing Keith’s hand as his hips stuttered for a moment. 

    Keith’s hand stoked along his own cock, alternating between watching the man above him and screwing his eyes shut in pure bliss. Finally, his eyes snapped open and his back arched. He threw his head back into the pillow and came with his wide eyes glued to the ceiling. Lance fucked into him a few more times before he himself was spilling into the condom, a stuttered curse shouted in Spanish. After a moment of nothing but stillness, the two men simply panting into the air, coming down from their high. Lance slipped out of Keith and barely took the time to pull of the condom, tie it and toss it into the waste basket before he was flopping down beside Keith, throwing an arm over his chest.

    “Te amo,” Lance rasped, shifting his head so he could place a lazy kiss onto the muscle of Keith’s shoulder. Keith, in turn hummed.

    With great effort Keith was able to roll over. He prodded Lance until they were tangled up in each other, sharing space and breathing the same air while snuggled into Keith’s pillow. “I love you too,” Keith replied. Lance smiled sleepily and nuzzled into Keith’s hair. He yawned, his eyes slipping shut before he snuggled down into the pillow, and to his husband’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well fam... I have fallen into the abyss and I have sinned.  
> Oh well. It's all for you guys.
> 
> And I really just wanted to write something nasty that included no angst (even though I've been itching to dig into the angst genre). And here we are.
> 
> Please leave me a comment telling what you thought of.... This. (I haven't written anything like this in probably literal years. Please be gentle with my poor soul)  
> I'm on tumblr @youngtiredandhungry , if you want to come check me out! I take requests and prompts, so hmu if you want me to write something for you!  
> ( spotify:user:olliecaspar:playlist:2fYajZzN1RZh6e9EdbTAPn ) Here's the Playlist for this fic. It's just the music I wrote this too.


End file.
